Una luz más brillante
by AishaUchiha
Summary: AU. Al enfocar su vista en quién la había ayudado, tuvo que cerrar ligeramente los ojos. El chico brillaba casi tanto como el sol. Su aura desprendía una alegría y un acogedor sentimiento totalmente desconocidos para la chica.


**Una luz más brillante.**

Pareja: NaruKarin.

Genero: romance, humor.

blablablá - narrador.

_"blablablá_" - recuerdos.

"blablablá" - pensamientos.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Como otro día más Karin esperaba a las puertas del instituto a que apareciera el chico más popular del curso, Sasuke Uchiha, que tenía su propio club de fans del cual era miembro. Se ajustó las gafas cuando lo vio a lo lejos y notó el aura a su alrededor. Suspiró. Era igual de fría y oscura que siempre, aún así intentaría todo para acercarse a él.

Desde pequeñita la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que tenía algo especial dentro de sí, puesto que siempre había podido ver el aura de las personas. Al principio lo vio como un mal o una deficiencia, ya que cuando se lo comentó a sus padres la llevaron directamente al psicólogo tachándola de loca, consiguiendo que ella se sintiera un bicho raro en su familia. A lo largo de su adolescencia, había aprendido a guardar su secreto y a controlar su poder, el cual solo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales o cuando quería ver como se sentía el Uchiha, ya que era la única forma de ver sus sentimientos, porque nunca los transmitía.

Cuando vio que estaba a punto de pasar por su lado, se levantó de donde estaba escondida prepara para dirigirle la palabra, cuando un montón de chicas la arrollaron tirándola a un lado del camino para llegar más rápido al moreno el cual intentaba pasar de ellas y sus chillidos.

La de ojos rojos intentó visualizar delante de ella ya que no veía nada. Seguro había perdido las gafas cuando las chicas pasaron al lado de ella. Una venita hizo acto de presencia en su frente. "Malditas locas" pensó mientras se agachaba a empezar a buscar las gafas. En eso las estaba cuando de repente oye una voz a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa-ttebayo? – le dijo una voz que notó como suave y cálida.

Sin ver de donde procedía exactamente, ya que solo notaba las sombras a su alrededor, procedió a explicarle que estaba buscando sus gafas. Es verdad que ella no era una persona simpática y habladora, pero la voz masculina que oyó le hizo pensar que no estaría mal por una vez ser un poco comunicativa. Después de todo seguro que no podía irle peor.

- Entonces te ayudo chica-san… - dijo el chico buscando con ella.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que sintió el tacto de las patillas de las gafas deslizándose por los costados de su cara. Al enfocar su vista en quién la había ayudado, tuvo que cerrar ligeramente los ojos. El chico brillaba casi tanto como el sol. Tenía su pelo rubio despeinado reflejando su actitud desenfadada, unas significativas rallas en cada mejilla dándole el aspecto adorable y zorruno, y unos ojos azules como el cielo que la dejaron sin aliento. Su aura desprendía una alegría y un acogedor sentimiento totalmente desconocidos para la chica.

-Gr-gracias… - dijo molesta por ese tartamudeo que se le coló – supongo...

-¿me dirás tu nombre chica-san-ttebayo? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – yo me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…

-Hump… - se colocó bien las gafas y se levantó – no sé porque debería decirte mi nombre… - muy contrario a sus palabras, desde que vio al ojiazul sus latidos habían empezado a revolucionarse solos, sin su consentimiento. Eso no podía ser.

-Me debes eso por ayudarte… –dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

El Uzumaki le tendió la mano a la chica de gafas para ayudarla a levantar. Ella miró la mano de él y temiendo que notara su pulso a través de la mano no se la dio e intentó levantarse con una mano apoyada en el árbol al lado suyo. Graso error, el árbol estaba demasiado desgastado y se raspó la mano. Maldijo bajo y se tocó la mano.

Ay! – se quejó.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el rubio sujetaba su mano para ver la herida que se había hecho. Su mano igual que la sensación que desprendía, era cálida y fuerte. Sintió un leve calor por las mejillas. Intentó apartar la mano, pero el chico no le dejó.

- Tienes que mirarte eso… - y acto seguido sacó una banda negra de la mochila que traía consigo y la vendó alrededor de su mano – ya me la devolverás cuando puedas…

Ella no sabía que decir. Nunca la habían tratado así. Entonces sus labios se abrieron solos.

- Karin… - el chico la miró desconcertado – me llamo Karin.

- Encantado entonces Karin-chan! – dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces se oyó una voz familiar detrás del chico ojiazul.

- ¿Vienes o no, Naruto? – dijo el moreno Uchiha.

De pronto recordó porque estaba allí. Había ido a hablar con su amor platónico, para intentar conquistarle a pesar de su frío trato con ella y las demás chicas, no para conversar y ponerse nerviosa con el amigo de este, el cual le había hecho sentir muchas cosas que no quería ni analizar. Separó rápidamente el contacto con el rubio, quien la miró un momento con otra de sus sonrisas.

-Espero volver a vernos Karin-chan - ella se limitó a mirar como el rubio intentaba alcanzar al otro chico - ¡espérame teme!

Ella se quedó ahí parada hasta que sonó la campana que daba inicio a las clases. Debía estar loca, sus padres tenían razón, debía de estar completamente loca. Había tenido la oportunidad de su vida. Hacer que el rubio la presentara a Sasuke para poder hablar con él era una de las tantas posibilidades que se le presentaron, pero en cambio, a partir del momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules del chico zorruno, su única idea en la mente era como poder volver a conectarlos. Sacudió la cabeza sonrojada. Era una completa locura. Ella no era así.

.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

.

El rubio llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba su amigo, el único que conocía en su nueva escuela. Bueno… a parte de esa chica. Sonrió recordando lo ocurrido.

"_Él se dirigía a la entrada con su amigo de la infancia Sasuke cuando una avalancha de chicas llegó corriendo al lado de ellos, empujándolo a él hacia un lado en el acto._

_-Oe! – se quejó, pero como si nada._

_-Sasuke-kun mira como me he vestido hoy para ti….- decía una de ellas._

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estas hoy? – dijo otra._

_-Qué bueno estás hoy Sasuke-kun… - oyó por otro lado._

_ ¡Vaya! No sabía que su amigo fuera tan popular en el instituto. Es verdad que cuando estaban en primaria las chicas no paraban de mirarle, pero eso era demasiado. Miró a su amigo en medio del tumulto de feromonas. ¡Ja! Él se lo buscaba, si quería ayuda lo llevaba claro. El Uchiha en cambio intentaba no contestar a los comentarios mientras encontraba una salida de escape sin que le quitaran ninguna prenda de ropa. _

_ Naruto prefirió mirar a los alrededores buscando algo que hacer hasta que su amigo saliera de su problema._

_ Entonces la divisó. Una chica sentada en el suelo como buscando algo. Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, lo que le llamo la atención y decidió acercarse a ayudarla._

_- ¿Qué te pasa-ttebayo? –_

_ Cuando la chica en cuestión levantó la vista, se quedó impresionado. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan rojos e impactantes. Se notaba que no veía muy bien porque entrecerraba los ojos un poco. En parte se alegró cuando le dijo que estaba buscando las gafas, porque había notado como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas._

_- Entonces te ayudo chica-san… -_

_ Dejó su mochila a un lado y miró los alrededores. Las gafas se encontraban un poco más allá de la chica, entre algunas hojas en el césped. Las cogió y las deslizó por la cara de la pelirroja. Sonrió. Estaba mejor sin ellas pero aún así sus ojos no pasaban desapercibidos._

_- G-gracias… - oyó de la chica, seguido de algo parecido a un murmullo que no llego a entender._

_ Al oírla supo que sería alguien interesante para conocer, solo tendría que averiguar su nombre._

_- ¿Me dirás tu nombre chica-san-ttebayo? – dijo un tono más impaciente del que esperaba – yo me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…_

_- Hump… - "oh! Un monosílabo, por favor que no sea igual que el Sasuke-baka. "– no sé porque debería decirte mi nombre… - "Con que esas tenemos" pensó divertido._

_- Me debes eso por ayudarte…– se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del pantalón._

_ La miró. No parecía querer levantarse. Rió levemente y extendió la mano para ayudarla. Al contrario de lo que pensó, no le cogió la mano si no que se apoyó en el árbol cercano para levantarse._

_- Ay! - la oyó quejarse._

_ Cuando se fijo en el árbol estaba todo lleno de astillas. Suspiró y le cogió la mano a la pelirroja. Una corriente traspasó su columna, era más suave y delicada de la que pensó. Se preguntó si el resto su cuerpo sería igual de suave que su mano. Desechó ese pensamiento sonrojado por la idea. Se estaba volviendo un pervertido como su abuelo Jiraya. Cuando sintió que la chica quería apartar la mano, la sujetó mejor._

_- Tienes que mirarte eso… - Dijo refiriéndose a la cortada en la palma de su mano._

_ Rebuscó entre las cosas de su mochila, se acordaba de haberla traído… "¡Aquí está!" y sacó su banda negra. Siempre la traía consigo y era su amuleto de la buena suerte. Por una vez serviría para otra persona. Acto seguido la enrrolló alrededor de la mano de la chica._

_- Ya me la devolverás cuando puedas…_

_- Karin… - la miró sin entender – me llamo Karin._

_ Sonrió. Por fin la misteriosa chica se dignaba a decir su nombre. Se lo tendría que apuntar para no olvidarlo._

_- ¡Encantado de conocerte Karin-chan! -_

_ Oyó la voz de Sasuke llamarlo. Se dio cuenta de que seguía de mano de la chica cuando ella se separó. Pudo ver algo rosado en las mejillas de ella, no supo decir el que era, a lo mejor era el reflejo de su pelo. Le sonrió._

_- Espero volver a vernos Karin-chan – se despidió con la mano y fue detrás del chico de cabellos azabaches - ¡Espérame teme!"_

Entró a clases después de su amigo y se presentó con una sonrisa. Por fin empezarían desde cero y con su amigo en la misma clase.

- Buenos días a todos, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto ¡Y pienso ser el más fuerte de todo el instituto! – gritó ganando la atención de todos.

Todos lo miraron con caras extrañas. El profesor a su lado suspiró con cansancio. Iba a ser un día muy largo con esos alumnos.

- Bien Naruto te sientas al lado de Sasuke Uchiha – le dijo el profesor, un tal Kakashi, señalando el sitio al lado de su amigo.

Corriendo fue hacia él. Perfecto podría copiar sus apuntes. El azabache lo miró con mala cara porque sabía sus intenciones. Iba a replicar de su cara cuando oyó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases. En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando la chica que segundos antes había estado con él.

- Karin, llegas tarde, que no vuelva a ocurrir, siéntate en tu sitio – le dijo sin mirarla el profesor.

- Si, lo siento – y empezó a caminar por la sala hasta llegar a tres sitios más a la derecha de él.

El ojiazul al ver a la chica sonrió. Al parecer no lo había visto, pero no importaba, ya tendría algún momento para hablar con ella. Después de todo le había dado su cinta y era la única que no había oído su meta. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría al oírla. De repente se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Y por qué coño le interesaba su opinión? ¡Si la acababa de conocer apenas unos minutos! Se hundió en su asiento sonrojado y mordiendo la cremallera de su chaqueta nerviosamente. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo tenía curiosidad. "Sí, eso tiene que ser".

Miró hacia donde la chica se encontraba. Tendría que aclarar su cabeza antes de hablar de nuevo con ella, se estaba volviendo loco y solo era su primer día de clase.

.

.

.

Fin…. o quizás no.

* * *

**Bienvenidos una vez más a otro de mis fics! ^^- Esta vez es la pareja NaruKarin ¿porque esta pareja? Me hablaron de ella y me empezó a interesar, porque (como no) es una pareja crack xD Además este es el rediseño de la historia que tenía anteriormente escrita en deviant art.**

**La subí por petición de una amiga de DA y de aquí DarkAmy-chan x3 Y ahora hago su renovación porque ví que los tenía mus fuera de personajes la vez anterior y no me gustaba como acababa. **

**Es posible que saque una segunda parte, pero por ahora se queda como oneshot.**

**En esta historia Karin no sabe que es Uzumaki puesto que fue adoptada, lo que tampoco sabe ya que sus padres se lo ocultaron. Pero es una pequeña explicación de porque tiene esos poderes que nadie de su familia tiene y porque no tiene el apellido correspondiente.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y sus reviews serán muy agradecidos! Neko-besos a todos ^w^-**


End file.
